Papermaking machines generally are comprised of three sections: forming, press, and drying. Papermakers fabrics are employed to transport a continuous paper sheet through the papermaking equipment as it is being manufactured. The requirements and desirable characteristics of papermakers fabrics vary in accordance with the particular section of the machine where the respective fabrics are utilized.
In particular, in the forming section of papermaking equipment, forming fabrics are utilized to initially create an aqueous paper sheet or web from a pulp slurry. Typically, the pulp slurry is deposited on the moving forming fabric which transports the slurry over suction boxes or other means to form the paper web. The surface characteristics and drainage characteristics of the forming fabric play an important role in the initial formation of the aqueous paper web.
Multi-layer forming fabrics are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,732 discloses a dual layer forming fabric for use in the papermaking process.